Me Twilight
by JinxSaw
Summary: This is a Twilight FanFic about what would happen if me and my friends were vampires and the Cullen's, as they are at the end of Breaking Dawn, move to our area. 1st EVER FanFic, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Rated T for safety.
1. England

**Me + Twilight **

**This is a Twilight FanFic about what would happen if me and my friends were vampires and the Cullen's, as they are at the end of Breaking Dawn, move to our area.**

**Disclaimer: I- (sob) don't- (sob) own- (sob) TWILIGHT! (Sob, sob- hic)**

Chapter One- England

Carlisle POV

I hope this is a good idea. I know Bella will miss Charlie terribly, but I see no other option. I can't pass for 40, so we're moving. Well, I haven't told the others yet, but the won't disagree. I asked Alice, and she said Bella would kick down five trees, but would agree. Renesmee would also take some talking round, but I had already decided Jacob would come, Billy dying earlier this year had upset him. I was just a bit worried about the place. England.

I know its been centuries, but I still feel nervous about going back. I keep thinking about it. I know Edward knows how I feel because we went to visit Chicago on a holiday last year. Of course, Edward knows my decision and what's going to happen, but hasn't told anyone. I hope this is the right decision...

"Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob?" I called, talking no louder than an average human did. I knew they would hear me.

Within seconds they were in my study. The werewolf stench wasn't nearly as overpowering as it had been when he first moved here, when Jake and Nessie had got married. Alice nodded encouragingly at me, and I started talking.

Edward POV

"As you all know," Carlisle said, " we can't remain here much longer, so I have been thinking about other places we could move to."

"And you'd like suggestions," Emmett said.

"No. I have actually decided on where we are going." I felt Bella tensing beside me. I sure hope Alice was wrong about the trees.

"Where are we going?" asked Esme, quietly.

"England," he said. "Specifically, Bromley. There are some large houses there, and a good school where you will never be suspected of being vampires." He grinned, and I I heard Jasper analysing the emotion in the room. Bella was having a panic attack.

"Shh," I murmured under my breath, rubbing my granite arm against hers. I heard in Jasper's mind Bella calm down.

"It's a Christian school. A C of E secondary. We should fit right in. The people in the neighbourhood we're moving to keep themselves, mainly, to themselves."

"Hang on," Bella said, I heard Jasper's emotion analysis of Bella rise in panic. " We're moving so soon?"

Carlisle, unaware of Bella's tension, nodded.

"Yes, we're leaving in three weeks."

Is the dog coming with us," asked Rosalie, as usual completely oblivious to any emotion.

That was the last straw for Bella. She shrieked, and ran out the room. I heard something fall down outside, and guessed it was one of the five trees.

Yes, these three weeks were going to be very long.

**Please review!!! Also, I have a Beta lined up, but she doesn't like Jacob/ Bella pairings, so I need someone to Beta them. If anyone's interested, please PM me.**


	2. News

**Me + Twilight**

**A/N; This chapter is dedicated to Pepper Rose and PIXIE NIKKI, my first two reviewers. **

**(C of E is Church of England)**

**Disclaimer; Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I, I _think_, am owned by myself.**

Chapter Two- Our Land

Gina POV

Having killed our creator, I never thought we'd come across any more of our kind. Shaz said we would, but since when did I, when did _anyone,_ listen to her?

We'd all been changed whilst we were in year 10. That had been in 1945. We have now lived everywhere in the UK. Coralie keeps swimming to France, but she IS French. None of us miss being human, not one bit. It's tedious, waking up every morning and going through the same routine everyday when you're dull. When you're a vampire. Oh... It's _heaven_!

Of course, the diet was a bit difficult at first, but now we all live off insects. Except Kat has to have them already dead. She can't _stand _their cries for help. I have no idea how normal vampires live off humans.

Of course, we've all known for a while about these _Cullen's _coming to our school. And the _Hales._

Emmett, Alice, Renesmee and Edward Cullen. Rosalie, Jasper and Bella Hale. Then the odd one. Jacob Black. They're the talk of the school. I dunno why. Probably because they're American. The only bad thing is one of them will have to sit next to me.

Shaz POV

A normal day does not end in hearing more vampires are moving to your town. Oh, sure, today _started_ normal. Junk mail, followed by the paper, followed by a surprise letter from the Volturi. Something about a half vampire half human in somewhere called _Forks._ I think it's somewhere in Alaska, but I am rubbish at Geography.

_I need to tell the others the news, _I thought as I flew through the woods_. _I was in my fastest form. A cheater. The first one of us I came across was Kat. _Good_, I thought. Someone I could talk to without morphing back.

"What is it, Shaz?" she asked.

"They're our kind," I still spoke in cheater. Its faster, and her 'gift' is to understand animals. "The Cullen's'"

The next second, we were flying through the forest side by side. The next, I was morphing back into a vampire.

We were near the house now.

"Gina? Coralie?" I spoke quickly, explaining the situation. I was speaking quietly by human standards, but knew they could hear. The answering growl came back straight away.

"This is our land," Coralie said. "And we're not giving it up." I agreed silently.

"Well then," said Kat softly. "We must fight." She's our leader, the one we all go crying to if something goes wrong, like today. Today is bad.

"Must we fight?" asked Gina. She's a pacifist.

"If we want them to stay away from us, then yes," Coralie looked sympathetic. She hated violence too.

"We could get Amy to help," said Kat, but trailed off when she saw our reactions. I stiffened, Coralie seemed to _shrink_, and Gina growled.

"Aw, c'mon. She's not that bad," argued Kat.

OK, maybe I should explain. Amy isn't a vampire. She's... different. And that's all can really say. None of us are quite sure what she is, except maybe Kat, but she won't say. And I think maybe Gina knows more than she's letting on. She's very clever, really. Even (apparently) clever than me! At least, that's what she keeps saying!


	3. AN IMPORTANT

**To my reviewers and people who have out me on subscription,**

**This story, and all my stories, have been put on hold. I am working on too many at once. So if you want to see this, or any of my other stories worked on, please take the poll on my profile.**

**And can I take this opportunity to say thanxx for reviewin'! :-)**

**Love Kat**


End file.
